Field
The present disclosure relates to illuminated protective coverings and associated methods that can be used with surgical devices.
Description of the Related Art
Foot pedals are used in a variety of environments, including surgical environments. Surgical devices are used in an operating room during surgical procedures. The surgical devices can include foot pedals that are frequently placed on the floor beneath the patient and can be depressed to activate and operate the surgical device.